


Teaching the Tutor

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard always irritated Frank and for the life of the young teenager he never knew why, not until it was explicitly clear just who really needed some teaching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching the Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

**So to kick off my new Tumblr page I wrote a smutty Ferard fic, I hope you enjoy! (Not my gif, credit to owner!!)**

**——————————————————————————————**

"Shut the fuck up, Gerard!" Frank belted, annoyed by the twenty-two year old's childish antics.

In his eighteen years of life Frank had never known of a person more annoying than his best friend's older brother, it was safe to say that Mikey's brother, Gerard, was the bane of his existence.

"Oh don't be such a pussy Frank, I was just messing around," the college student shrugged, placing a cigarette in between his thin lips.

Frank's eyes followed the white stick on its journey to the man's mouth, discreetly watching as he lit it. The teenager couldn't stand the raven-haired man, from his stringy long - and usually greasy - black hair to his pale skin, everything about the older Way irked him and yet, what pissed him off the most, was how fucking attractive he found him. Though he would never admit it, no matter how many times Gerard tried to tease it out of him. Looking back down at his calculus homework Frank hated himself for needing a tutor, or maybe it was his mother he hated for asking Gerard to be the one to tutor him. Actually, he just hated how Gerard was so fucking close to him - close enough that he could smell the mix of coffee and cigarettes off him. He loved both coffee and cigarettes, which irritated him that much more that Gerard loved them too. Frank hated the way the scent of either of those two things always reminded him of Gerard, and no matter how hard he tried to break the mental connection he never could.

"Whatever," Gerard chuckled, pausing to exhale a cloud of smoke, "last question."

Frank looked down at the final equation on the worksheet his stupid teacher had given him, Ms. Williams was a nice woman but she was the reason Frank needed the extra help, so he hated her, too. Pressing the mechanical pencil's lead to the lined sheet the teenager began to scrawl out a formula he had done with the previous questions, typing some digits into the calculator in between him and Gerard, shifting slightly in his seat at how his tutor simply watched him do all this. After a few moments of silence Frank wrote down his final answer to the question, sliding the paper over to Gerard - who simply took it and examined his sheet.

Frank discreetly watched the pale young man from the corner of his eye whilst pretending to doodle on his notebook; thankfully, Gerard was generally too oblivious of his surroundings to notice small things like that. The eighteen year-old rested the side of his head on the palm of his hand, wanting to get a better view of his tutor.

"And you're done," the pale man said, grinning. "Good job, shorty."

' _Shorty'_ , Frank internally growled, he hated that fucking word, especially coming from Gerard - who wasn't that much taller.

For the past month this pale fucker had been tutoring him Frank had held himself back each time he called him that annoying word, but no more. He's had enough of it. Frank reached out and gripped Gerard's jaw, forcing him to look at the younger boy. The look of shock in the older man's eyes was priceless, his wide hazel orbs reflected the dim light that shown into Gerard's room from the curtained window. The mixture of obvious surprise, confusion, and - unexpected - obedience, only egged Frank on. Leaning in, until they were only inches away, the teenager spoke.

"What happened, Gerard?" Frank's slightly rough and deep voice questioned. "Cat got your tongue?"

Gerard was at a loss of words, Frank had never acted this way before, but...it _excited_ him. The older Way couldn't lie, he's had a crush on his little brother's best friend for the better part of three years and thought he knew every part of the younger boy, yet this dominance Frank so easily displayed was all new to him. Gerard actually enjoyed it, like, _really_ enjoyed it. Something within him stirring at the way Frank spoke to him, the way his eyes watched him hard and dominating making him _want_ to obey. However, what Gerard loved most of all was the ghost of a smirk on Frank's pierced lips, the sight alone brought a light warmth to his cheeks and made something within him ache for more. Lost in his thoughts Gerard had failed to notice when the hand that had so tightly gripped his jaw had briefly disappeared, only to return when it slapped him, hard, then resumed its position - tighter this time. The smack wasn't hard enough to snap his head to the side, but it was enough to send a light sting across his cheek and bring his full attention back to the teenager before him.

"I asked you a fucking question."

"I-I..." Gerard stuttered, unsure of how to answer.

Frank rolled his eyes, hand pulling back to slap him once again.

"I don't like repeating myself, Gerard," Frank growled slowly rising from his chair, never broking eye contact with the boy.

Taking the cigarette with his free hand from Gerard's fingers Frank brought it to his own lips, inhaling deeply before leaning down and exhaling the white cloud into the young man's face. The sting from the smoke made Gerard blink rapidly as he tried to ease the irritation, which only earned him another slap to his already pink cheek.

"Did I _say_ you could look away?" The shorter teen demanded, raising a brow.

"N-No..."

"Oh look, it speaks," Frank commented, releasing his jaw.

Crushing the cigarette onto the ashtray Frank moved around and stood behind Gerard, the older boy didn't move. All was silent, suddenly Gerard gasped softly, Frank clutched a handful of his hair from the back of his head and unexpectedly thrusted Gerard's head forward, practically slamming his face down onto the table making the older Way whimper.

"Now," Frank began, leaning down bringing his lips to Gerard's ear. "Do _one_ fucking thing I say, and _stay_ ," the eighteen year-old growled, releasing the black mop of hair.

Frank watched for a few moments making sure the boy wouldn't move, and when Gerard continued to remain still the younger of the two grabbed his phone and left the bedroom closing the door behind him. He wanted a cigarette or more so he simply wanted to waste time and see if Gerard would obey his order. Pulling the pack from his front pocket Frank went to the front porch and lit up his cancer stick, inhaling the white smoke as images of Gerard invaded his mind. He smirked, thoughts of the pale boy on his knees and begging for his cock, begging for _him_ , the fantasy alone was enough to make Frank hard.

Gerard remained in the same position, silent, his mind still reeling from what had just happened. Since when had Frank been so...so _dominating_? From his hard eyes to the way he forced Gerard against the table, the older of the two was extremely turned on, that he couldn't deny. Subtly moving his hips a fraction the older Way shivered, feeling his cock pushing against the fabric of his sweat pants and wished at that moment there was something he could do to add more friction. The silence felt deafening to Gerard, so when the click of a door handle sounded it made him jolt slightly in surprise.

"Good boy..." A voice purred into Gerard's war making him shiver, "on your knees, _now_."

Frank's voice left no room for discussion, but the twenty-two year old wasn't about to complain. Swiftly moving into the floor Gerard looked up at the teenager who now towered over him, arms folded over his chest as he smirked down at him. It remained that way for a few moments, them simply watching each other and becoming somewhat accustomed to the rolls they had unknowingly assumed. However, the realization didn't last long; Frank reached down and clutched Gerard's hair before dragging him over to the bed, doing his best to keep up as he crawled on his hands and knees. Frank finally let go once he reached the edge of Gerard's bed and sat down, legs spread apart.

"Well?" Frank began, raising a brow at the kneeling young man. "Are you just going to sit there like a dumb piece of shit, or do what we both know you were meant to?"

To most Frank's words would have seems degrading, but to Gerard it was exactly what he wanted to hear - even if he didn't realize it until now. Crawling over on his hands and knees the coal-haired boy knelt in between his friend's legs, skilled artistic hands palming Frank's hard-on, grinning slightly when he heard the younger boy's breathing hitch.

"Stop...s-stop with fucking teasing," Frank groaned, pushing up against his palm.

Without another word Gerard began to undo Frank's belt, mouthing against the line of the hardened cock just beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. Hooking his fingers into the sides of the teenager's boxers Gerard slid them down Frank's tanned thighs, exposing his hardened length and Gerard couldn't help but lick his lips, wasting no time and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. A swell of pride in his chest when he heard Frank moan, watching as his head fell back.

"F-Fuck..." Frank mewled, biting his lower lip.

Gerard took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and tongued the slit, savouring the salty taste of his cock and, the now leaking, pre-cum. It wasn't long until he heard a growl, soon after a fist full of his hair was tightly grabbed.

"What the _fuck_ did I say about the _fucking_ _teasing_?!" Frank hissed, slapping Gerard across the cheek making him whimper and moan.

"Masochistic little fuck, aren't we?" The teenager said with a smirk, licking his lips when Gerard blushed. "Well then...why not make things more fun then, hm? Open your mouth."

Gerard did as told and before he knew it Frank shoved the older Way down onto his cock, practically choking him with it as he began to skull fucked Gerard. After thrusting a few times into the older boy's mouth Frank could feel the dull ache as his cock pulsated, lower stomach tightening – all tell-tale signs of what was to soon happen. Nearing the edge he pulled Gerard off him but still held him close, unable to hide the prideful smirk at just how fucking _wrecked_ his friend looked, his normally pale cheeks were flushed, hair all tangled and messy, lips swollen, sheen and red as he gasped for air - and Frank hadn't even cum, yet.

"Are you going to be a good cock slut?"

Gerard silently nodded, and was quickly slapped for his disobedience.

" _Speak_ , whore!"

"I'm going to be a-a good cock slut..." Gerard replied, licking his lips, eyes darting back down to Frank's erect penis.

"Then make me cum," Frank smirked leaning back onto his elbows, darkened eyes fixated on the pale boy.

Gerard's normally hazel orbs were clouded with lust, practically jumping back into Frank's cock the moment he spoke the words. The raven-haired boy's head bobbed at an incredible speed, his hand making up for what he couldn't take into his mouth. Frank knew he wouldn't last much longer, his moans getting louder and louder as he began to thrust into Gerard's mouth.

"Shit! You're fucking tongue!" Frank gasped, hand tangling into Gerard's hair, "w-where do you want m-me to cum?" he practically moaned out each syllable, the sound alone nearly made Gerard jizz in his pants.

"O-On my face."

Frank looked slightly surprised by the answer but grinned, moving Gerard off his cock – ignoring the small whine from the kneeling man, and stood.

"Stick out your tongue," Frank commanded, gripping his cock and jerking it.

It wasn't long before he came, spurts of cum landing on Gerard's chin, eyelid and tongue. However, despite having just cum Frank could feel his cock twitch at the mere sight of Gerard's current state; face covered in his cum. The older boy licked his lips and swallowed what he could before Frank brought him some tissues to clean himself up, kneeling down Frank kissed him deeply.

"You were fucking amazing..." He breathed heavily into Gerard's neck, grinning when he noticed the tent in his friend's sweats.

"I think my little slut deserves a reward..."

Gerard moaned throatily upon feeling Frank reach into his sweatpants, gripping his shaft and stroking.

"On your back," He commanded. "I'm nowhere near done with you, ' _teach_ '..."


End file.
